Bad Days
by Lost Secrets
Summary: What if Miroku wasn't the ONLY pervert?....I wonder who it could be...a/u. Bad lag. and adult situations
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

_Again.__  Again.  It's not enough.  Again.  Fist met punching bag over and over in a repeating pattern, the force strengthening with each hit, relieving his built up tension.  Yet even this did not tire out the angry young man that stood before it, delivering each blow._

Sweat-soaked silver hair stuck to the sides of his face, small beads of perspiration dripping into them or sliding down his jaw to fall on his bare chest.  Amber eyes glowed there rage as they glared down the bag put in their path.  His well toned muscles glistened as he applied blow after blow to his little friend swinging to and fro on the chain before him.

It seemed punching didn't satisfy him enough for he turned all the way around, sending a powerful kick into the bag which broke the chain and sent it flying into his wall to land with a thud on the floor.

_Kuso__.__ The fourth time I've done that.  He wiped his brow with the back of his hand and let it fall to his side.  Footsteps could be heard approaching his door, and he was prepared when the door flung open, revealing a beautiful but angry woman standing in his doorframe._

"Hai?" he said in a bored tone.

"I've had enough," she snapped.  "Inuyasha, I know you're angry, but we've all had enough banging to last us till next summer.  That's at least the third time you've done that."

"Fourth," he interjected.

She gave him a quelling look before rolling her eyes in exasperation.  "Mou, sometimes you're worse than your otoosan."  Suddenly she looked like a tired old woman and the bags under her eyes shown clear as she sighed.  "Take a walk or do **something, but be quieter.  Your otoosan isn't feeling well again."**

He cracked his knuckles, looking ready to retort, but quickly just snatched up his discarded red shirt and stormed past her out of the room.  Using the shirt, he wiped the sweat from his face and chest then dropped it on the floor in the hall.  The force of his anger nearly made him rip the door from its hinges as he opened it.  Slamming the door behind him, the resounding rattle shook the frame and could have been felt throughout the house.

Translations:

_Hai__—yes_

_Otoosan__—father_

_Kuso__—(a really bad word I don't care to say)_

And so begins the new try at making this story work for me.  Please give me your views and anything else.  I know some of you were looking forward to the rest of the story, but I'm going to change some of it.  Please don't kill me ^^*


	2. A New Start, Unexpexted DROPPING in

**_A New Start_**

His walk had ended where his otoosan used to take him.  They had talked about many things in that spot and even sat to watch the sunset; it was their special spot.  But they could no longer enjoy it together for the bouts of sickness that frequently gripped Inuyasha's father.

A giant tree, they called the God tree, stood directly outside of a fence encircling an old abandoned shrine.  Just recently, though, a new family had moved in, but he hadn't tried to see who lived there.  Once they had taken over the place, he had avoided it like the plague.

Now, in one of his dark brooding moods, Inuyasha climbed the tree, making himself comfortable on the highest branch.  He sat with his back against the trunk, his body stretched out parallel to the fence close below him.

He didn't want to look, didn't want to turn his head, but curiosity got the best of him and he twisted his neck, facing the shrine.  Although the layout was the same, it had been fixed up pretty well; new door on the well-house, grass cut revealing a small garden of flowers surrounding the house, windows had been replaced, and even the house had a fresh new coating of paint.  All in all, the place looked brand new.  _Nice clean up job they did._

As he scanned the shrine looking over the details, his eyes halted on a lone girl.  She looked like she was just waiting for someone to yell or catch her the way she tiptoed out into the yard.  Her hand clutched a towel tightly around her and she seemed to glance about her nervously as she unknowingly made her way in his direction, making him smirk.  She had her neck bent slightly, not allowing him to see her face through the mass of ebony waves that hung from her head; he was annoyed at that for he could tell just how willowy and feminine her form was, even hidden beneath those folds of cloth that she gripped so closely.

A lawn-chair had been **conveniently** placed beside the well-house next to his tree, most likely by the unknown woman-child, out of view of passersby; it seemed that she didn't like company.  There was just enough sunlight where her chair was for her to get a good tan, which was probably what she was aiming for.

She took one last glance around her before slipping the towel of, spreading it out on the chair and lying atop them on her stomach, her face facing away from Inuyasha.

He stared shamelessly like the hentai he knew he was deep down inside.  His eyes ate hungrily from the girl set before them, taking in her silky hair, long slender legs, and perfect, unblemished skin.  He grinned devilishly at the heart-shaped birthmark revealed by her small, blue string-bikini below, but excruciatingly close to her derriere.

He looked her up and down thinking of what she was like.  She must be very shy if that's how she acted to get a tan.  Most likely, she had a sweet personality, always nice.  He couldn't tell about intelligence, though; she could be a half-wit for all he knew.

He heard a small sigh escape her lips, and he thought about what it would be like to kiss them or hear his name from them, or…._Stop!  I'm not **that bad! …well, not all the time.  She stretched her limbs lazily, inadvertently giving him a quick look at her mouth; sweet, pink lips seemed to taunt him from where she lay.**_

After what seemed like hours of torture just looking at her backside, getting to know every curve, she flipped over, and the sight that greeted him literally sucked out the air from his lungs.

"K-Kikyou…." Was all that escaped his mouth.

She had a smile on her face and seemed to be humming, her eyes closed, unaware of the confused boy that sat in the tree above her, dumbfounded.  She started to make small sounds, kind of mumbling; then, she began to sing, her voice reaching his ears like the sound of angels in chorus.

_I've been feeling fine, baby_

_I've been trying to holding back these feelings for so long_

_But if you're feeling like I do, baby_

_Let's get it on,  woo_

_Let's get it on_

_Ooo, let's get it on_

Her voice quite abruptly as she began to hum once more.  Apparently she didn't know the full lyrics to this gaijin song.

Those words haunted his mind and tickled his senses.  _How could a girl that shy sing a song like **that**?_  

In his daze he didn't notice that his body had moved to sitting on the edge of his branch, leaning over the girl.  Now his body rebelled against him as he tried to move, but that only made things worse.  He fell.  Right. On. Top. Of. Her.

The only sound her heard was a squeak from the girl before he hit effectively knocking the air from her lungs.  They scrambled apart in a jumble of arms and legs.

This girl he stood facing looked so much like his ex it was frightening; both with long black hair, piercing blue eyes, and the same features all around.  But there was something slightly off about this girl; she had a more sweet nature about her than the cold, aloof Kikyou he knew, and you could see her emotions play in her eyes if not her face as well.

"Wh-who are you and what are you doing here?" her voice wavered as she spoke to him.  She was afraid; that was interesting.

Her eyes darted everywhere, coming back to land on him and looked at him.  She blushed when she saw his naked chest and snapped her eyes up to his face.  _Utterly adorable.___

He mulled over his choices before settling with, "I'm a neighbor."  Inuyasha grinned as he added, "And you don't need to know why I'm here.  But the view is great from that tree."  He let his eyes roam down her, the faintest of blushes on his cheek from his perverted move.

She gasped in indignation as she snatched her towel and quickly covered her scantly clad form.

"How dare you!"

"Dare me what?"

"Just…just look at me like that!  You could have at least let me know you were there!"  Her cheeks were now flushed from, not only embarrassment, but anger.

Now his anger was riled up.  "Well, ex**cuse me, Miss Priss.  I came for the peace, but I see now that you ****obviously don't know what that is."**

She clutched the towel tighter around her as she retorted, "My name is Kagome, got that?  And I would appreciate it if you left."  She nervously fiddled with the ends of her hair as she continued to glare at him.

He made a mocking bow.  "Yes, your **highness."**

As he made his way back to the fence, she shouted at him, "And don't come back!"

"Keh," was all he was willing to give as reply as he jumped up and over the fence.

_What a snob.  Just moved there and she's already giving orders._  He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he made his way back home, a smirk playing on his lips unknown to the owner.  The little chit had worked out his anger.  _I'll see you again.  That blush is nothing compared to what I could really make you do even if you do have Kikyou's face._

*hesitantly comes out from behind a tree* ….was it okay?  *ducks from flying tomatoes*  Gomen, minna! It's a new start, but I thought you might like it.  I will add in some of the same scenarios that were in the old version if you like.  I'm thinking of doing this story all in Inuyasha's pov.  Tell me what you like.  If not, I'm going to do what I want and you might not like that……


	3. Reminiscences

A bit angsty, but it levels out in the end.  ^^* Sorry I can't write longer chapters, but it's hard for me.  Enjoy!

**_Reminiscences_**

The sound of retching reached his ears in sleep, waking him from his dreams.  _Father's at it again.  How long this time?  The light of his alarm clock beamed the 4 a.m. time from the shadows as he lay there, silent as the grave.  His eyes remained riveted on the ceiling as he listened, waiting for the noise to die down._

It had all started a few years back; the sickness, I mean.  No one knew how he had gotten sick or even what had caused it.  His otoosan was in never ceasing agony, the disease or sickness eating away at his body; all he had endured was enough to make the strongest stomach sick.  The doctors had no medicine for him.  He had to deal with this until the day he died.

Slowly but surely, the heaving across the hall stopped.  Inuyasha took comfort in the silence that followed, allowing it to swallow his body as he succumbed to the blackness once again.  But sleep wouldn't take him; his mind would not rest.  It took flight, soaring through his old memories, good and bad, never caring which door to his mind it would open next; they all seemed to focus on one person, though.  Kikyou.

**FLASHBACK**

Even while they were fighting she was still so beautiful. That cold ice queen herself, held together and upright by the rage coursing through her veins.

"You don't seem to understand, Inuyasha.  It's over." She looked at him as if he were the lowest of creatures, nothing more than dirt on her boot.

"But, Kikyou, I…" He couldn't say it; he never could.  It was always the same.  He got so close, and yet, the words were never able to get passed his lips.

She smiled coldly at him.  "See, Inuyasha? You can't even say it now.  I hope no girl ever has to go through what you put me through."  With that, she turned away, walking straight into the arms of her new lover.

Naraku smirked an evil mocking smirk as he kissed Kikyou, mouth open and all, and said, "See ya later, 'Yasha," using Kikyou's nickname for him, throwing it in his face like a punch.

~~~

She stood out, stark against the night sky, the moon making her look too unreal to touch.  Such cold, raw beauty could only belong to one person.  She always looked like that; too beautiful, nearly untouchable in her magnificence.

Without turning to him, she said, "I thought you'd come here.  I come here often enough myself."  She looked down at her feet, for the first time lowering her head, giving her a human appeal.  "I get lonely…" She smirked at herself as she said it.  "Weird, huh?  Me, the most popular, most loved girl in school, feeling lonely.  I'm constantly surrounded by people and yet I seem to lack something."

He slowly walked the rest of the way to the God Tree, seating himself behind her as she stood.

"You know, we aren't that much different, you and I."  She turned to him and smiled, walking over to him and sitting next to him.  "We both don't have that much and we both need something."  She gave him a searching look before asking slowly, almost hesitantly, "Will you help me find it?"

At a loss for words, he just nodded in response, looking away from her.  His face turned warm as he felt her head rest itself on his shoulder and her arms snake around his right one that rested on his upright knees.

~~~

His father's sickly face looked at him with a deep sorrow and concern, trying to hide the pain.  Slowly, almost agonizingly slowly, he raised his hand to Inuyasha's shoulder and rested his palm down on it.

"Son, I know how you must feel right now and—"

Inuyasha shook the hand off his shoulder as he interrupted, "How could you know how I feel?"  He said it more harshly than he had intended, but he couldn't take it back; that's how he felt and he needed to get it off his chest.

He looked up at him with a hurt, knowing expression.  "Inuyasha, I—"

"You what?  Don't treat me like a child.  Just quit acting like you know, 'cus you don't."  He stood up, pushing himself away from the bedside.  "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?  My life?"

His father looked like he was about to say something to him, but Inuyasha cut him off. "Just stop trying.  I can handle my own life; stay out."

**END**

Inuyasha groaned, turning over in bed trying to burry his head in his pillow to escape the memories that bombarded him in the dark.  He was starting to get a headache from all the things that were running through his head, and most of them weren't good.

_Kuso.  Why can't she just leave me alone?  Why can't they all just leave me alone?  _Trying to distract himself so he could sleep, he remembered the girl he had met just yesterday.  _Who is she?  She's almost the spitting image of….no; there's something different about her, though.  _He smirked at the ceiling as he thought.  _Maybe she'll go to school with me….then I could have some **real fun.**_  Thinking of all the things he could, or would, do, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	4. The Lost

**_The Lost_**

He couldn't understand it.  It had been at least two weeks and he'd only caught glimpses of her in the school halls.  Was she **trying to avoid him or had fate just played a part?**

Inuyasha sighed in resignation at his thoughts as he walked on.  Every afternoon after school he would make the trip to his tree in hopes of catching her again.  But each time his hopes were dashed.  She never showed.

His steps quickened as he watched his feet move along the sidewalk toward the graveyard.  He wanted it to be over with; just lay down the flowers and go.

In the distance, he could already see the small black fence piercing the sky, as if telling the world that's where he'd end up.  He stared at it, daring it to prove its point.

The wildflowers in his fist made his palm itch.  Their smell used to bring him some peace of mind, but they never did after her death.  Every time he passed a field of wildflowers or some small garden it was a reminder of what he had lost, where his heart had gone.

The small gate seemed to loom over him, but he squashed down the feeling as he pushed it open, feeling some type of triumph over telling that gate it couldn't control him.  Walking down the intricate patterns of the down-trodden paths, he neared her grave, but had to squelch his surprised and somewhat angry feelings when he saw that Kagome girl kneeling at the grave.  As he got closer, he was about to tell her to leave until he noticed the silent shaking of her shoulders and the small wet spots in the dirt near her bowed head.

Feeling as if he were intruding on a private moment, Inuyasha cleared his throat and he saw the girl jump slightly as she quickly turned and stood, wiping the remnants of her tears away.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice quaking a bit.

"I could ask you the same thing, Miss Priss," he said, his voice dripping with disdain.

She tensed visibly and stood up as straight as she could.  "I'd rather not argue with you over my sister's grave."

His eyes widened in revelation.  "Your sister?"

She gave him a flat look, not pulling it off very well for the red rimmed eyes and the sniffles she had.  "Yeah, my sister.  What of it?"  She folded her arms beneath her breasts, trying to look tough; inwardly, Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Kikyou never said anything about a sister, even a twin at that."

"That's because she didn't know.  I just came over from America to find her.  I didn't know until last year."  She looked down at the ground and he felt a sudden urge to hug her and hold her close.  "I was too late.  I wanted so badly to meet her."  She smiled at the dirt covering the grave of the deceased.  "I got a picture of her once.  She was wearing a priestess outfit for Halloween."  A water laugh came up, at the thought.  "She even had a small bag of arrows and a bow."

_Why is she telling me all of this?  She barely knows me at all.  What difference does it make to me whether she didn't know Kikyou?_

Kagome looked back up at him.  "This isn't exactly what I was hoping for in our family reunion."  She ran a hand through her ebony locks, and you could tell she was fighting back another onslaught of tears.  "Some of the people at school tell me you used to date.  Could you tell me what she was like?"

Inuyasha balked at the idea, but was hard-pressed for the hopeful look in her shining eyes; he didn't want to tell her anything bad, but he felt that he couldn't lie to this girl either.

She tilted her head to the side, eyeing him curiously for the first time, and then she noticed the flowers.  Covering her fear, she asked casually, "Are those for her?"

He glared at her.  "That's none of your business, girl."  On the inside, he flinched at the hurt he saw in her gaze and her silent nod.

"I'll just leave you two alone then."  Her head down, she walked away with one arm swaying at her side while the other clutched it at the joint.

He smacked his head and sighed at himself.  _Sometimes, I'm so stupid.  She didn't do anything wrong.  Am I using her, trying to get back at Kikyou?_  He shook his head in confusion, but looked about himself to see if she was still around and saw that her back was turned to him as she was trudging down the path.

Sure now that no one could see him, he carefully placed his hand-picked flowers next to the headstone of his ex-girlfriend's grave.  He stuffed his hands in his pockets, content to just stand and stare at her grave for a while.

"I brought you some more flowers.  I know how much you liked them."  He mulled over his next words before speaking to the headstone again.  "Dad's gotten worse.  The doctors say he won't make it through next year."  His feet scuffed the dirt near her grave as he went on.  "Mom's been nagging me again.  'You need to go out, Inuyasha,'" he mocked as he talked on.  "I wish they would all just leave me alone."

He sighed and looked down at the grave sadly.  "Kami, I miss you so much.  I'm sorry.  I really am.  I wanted to tell you so badly, but…the words wouldn't come.  You know how I am," he argued.  "I can't just tell how I feel to someone."

"Well, I'd better go."  His eyes glanced quickly around before he placed a hand on the gravestone, lightly caressing it.  "See you next week, Kikyou."

Not a moment later, he turned and strode away, unaware of the pair of blue eyes that looked after him compassionately from behind a tree.

_Maybe it'll be better next week.  I just wish that girl wasn't there.  Having her there made me feel…weird.  Things will look up; they will.  He took long purposeful strides, getting as far from the graveyard as fast as he could, heading home._

*sigh* I know; it was angsty again.  But I promise it gets better! ^^Patience is a virtue.  Well, minna, I've got other chappies to write and post so I'm ending here.  My heart goes out to all of those who have been waiting for AGES for me to update and you have my sincere apologies.  I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chance Meeting or No?

**_Chance Meeting or No?_**

**__**

Hands shoved in his pockets, Inuyasha trudged slowly down the hall to his first class of the day.  His head was lowered so he wouldn't have to see anyone; no one to see anyway.  Old friends passed without a glance anymore.  He'd shut himself out, closed his mind off from everyone.  They didn't understand, didn't know, how he felt; no one ever would.

Everyone was already in class as he kept walking slowly through the halls, not really caring that he was late.  Silently, he slipped inside his class as the teacher turned her back to get something fro her desk and made it to his desk before she even noticed he was late.

Then he saw her.  Just a few desks over in the very front row sat Kagome, head up and smile on her face, talking with one of his old best friends.  _Kuso; not this._  He slumped lower in his desk.  _If there is a God up there, please don't let her see me.  Suddenly she turned her head slightly, caught sight of him, then turned fully toward him and smiled.  _I hate you all._  He scowled in return, turning his head away._

"Nice.  Looks like her, don't you think?" a snide voice said next to him.  _Oh, hell.  Great, just great.  I've got the Ass-wipe in here, too._  Inuyasha didn't even turn his head to see the teen with his long dark brown hair kept so high-and-mighty.

"Piss off, Naraku," he shot at him.

He just smirked at him and said back nonchalantly, "Well if you aren't going for her, I wouldn't mind a Kikyou look-a-like."  Naraku seemed to absentmindedly pick at his fingernails, checking for dirt as he added, "She's a bit prettier though.  An addition to the collection wouldn't be bad."

Inuyasha just turned to face the board, trying to look immersed in what the woman was saying.

"…assigned later on, but for now you don't need to worry.  I shall post them a week from tomorrow.  Now, on to other things, we have…"

He zoned out.  His mind wandered from place to place, not really ever settling on any one thought or idea.  The day went by basically the same from class to class, Inuyasha only catching bits and pieces here and there, not really caring.

Everyone always seemed to be in such a rush.  While Inuyasha walked slowly down the hall out the double-doors, teenagers raced to them, pushing and shoving to be free of the teacher-infested place.  Every now and again he would be jostled, but nothing to worry about.

Out of no where, she was at his side, walking with him out the doors toward his car.

"Hey, I saw you in my first class.  Interesting coincidence, huh?" Smiling without a care in the world.

"Yeah, just dandy."

Her smile faltered for a second, but came back full force.  "Sango tells me you have a band.  I've always wanted to be in one myself.  Do you enjoy it?"

"It's just peachy.  Could you leave now?"

Then her smile was wiped off.  "What's your problem?  I was just trying to talk to you."

"Well, has it occurred to you yet that maybe I don't want to talk to you?" he retorted.

They had just reached his car, and he began to get inside as she spoke.  "I heard what happened to you and my sister." He paused, standing next to his open door and she smiled sadly at him.  "I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I know how you feel. I was hoping—"

"You don't know jack about how I feel!" His hands were tightened on his car door, knuckles white.  "Don't even start! I don't want your pity, and I don't need it!"

Inuyasha got in his car, hands shaking, and turned it on, slamming the door in her chalk-white face.  _Girl doesn't know what she's talking about.  She can just bite me._  Pressing hard on the petal, his car sped out of the parking lot.  Glancing once into his rearview, he saw her still standing there, motionless, staring at where his car had been.  He stubbornly turned his eyes on the road, switching on his stereo and twisting the volume up loud, Metallica pounding in his ears as he made for home.

A knock on his bedroom door shook him from his reverie, staring at the blank sheet of paper that was to be his homework.  HE dropped his pencil and went to his door, cracking it open.

A teen about his age stood with his hands in his pockets.  Black hair was pulled back into a small horsetail, revealing a face that looked as innocent as a criminal's.  The purple wrap with blue prayer beads on his right hand could barely be seen from the jean covering.

Inuyasha sighed and opened the door for the newcomer, allowing him entrance to his sanctuary.  "What is it this time, Miroku?" he asked wearily as he shut the door behind them.

Miroku smiled innocently in return.  "Can't a friend come visit a pal when they want?"  Inuyasha gave him a flat look, and Miroku sighed.  "Come to practice.  It doesn't sound the same without you, man.  We need you."

"Can't; too much work."

"C'mon, man.  We both know you can't concentrate.  Besides, you need to get out."  Miroku punched him lightly on the shoulder in a friendly nudge.  "C'mon; we need our lead, Inu."

Inuyasha looked at his desk and the blank paper next to his open text book.  With a sigh, he grabbed his guitar case as Miroku let out a whoop of triumph, and they left the house together.

"Old place?" Inuyasha asked with a bit of nervousness.

Miroku shook his head.  "Found a nice place someone else's going to let us borrow."  Inuyasha would have shown his relief if no one was looking, but he just nodded.  "It's better than the old one, too; more space and better sound."

Inuyasha kept his head down as they walked down the street, not really caring where they went as long as they didn't go to the other one.  Kikyou had gone to the old place sometimes, listening to their music while they practiced.  She'd helped out on some of the songs they'd created, but Inuyasha didn't think he could handle going back there.

After a couple of blocks they turned into a driveway and Miroku said, "We're here."

Finally lifting his head, Inuyasha nearly took a step back, but stopped himself.  Turning a glare on Miroku, he asked, "What the crap is this?  Just what are you trying to pull Miroku?"

Miroku held up his hands in surrender.  "I'm not pulling anything.  She offered when I told her about the band.  Her family isn't going to use the part that we're in.  Besides, they were just going to make it into a place for her to take her friends."  Miroku sighed as he looked at Inuyasha.  "It's a place, alright?  NO one wants to go back to the other one anyway.  Sure as hell not you."

Inuyasha ground his teeth together as he surveyed the shrine with a scowl.  "Where to?"

Miroku flashed a grin and jerked his head to the side, signaling the small building near the God-tree.

As they headed there, Inuyasha could barely be heard whispering, "Oh, hell."

Inside the building, an old couch was set up in a corner close to the door and a couple of other chairs were set up close by.  A small stage was set up against the far wall and all of their supplies were ready.  Snacks and other assorted goods had been set up on a small table against the right wall for them.

Sango was tuning her bass guitar when they entered, and Miroku's drums were ready and waiting.  The sound system for Inuyasha's electric was set up for him.

Inuyasha didn't notice the girl sitting in a shadowed corner of the place as he took out his guitar and got his instrument prepared.  Playing a few notes and setting the tuning correctly, Inuyasha looked at his fellow band members.  They nodded at him and he took a deep breath.

Just for warming up, he started them off on a slow one they hadn't even titled yet.  No one had thought of lyrics for the song so they just played.  It was just slow enough for a warmer for the instruments, but still had enough speed to keep them moving.  Not one mistake was made throughout the song, which bode well for them so they knew they weren't doing bad.

Inuyasha looked back to his friends.  "Which one you wanna try?  I'm a bit out of practice, but I think we could manage 'Crushed.'"

"I'm up for that," Miroku said, and the boys both looked at Sango for ascent.

She just shrugged.  "It's all good."

Inuyasha nodded and turned back to the microphone set up for him.  He started them off with a short guitar solo, leading into the beginning of the fast, melancholy tune.  He lifted his head and started to sing, his voice carrying over the room.

_No one understands,_

_          Too afraid to open up_

_          They may rip out my heart and use the blood to fill a cup_

_No one understands_

_I cover dark emotions with lighter ones_

_          Becoming one of the zombie-like clones_

_Like nothing ever felt before_

_No more pity to store_

_I'm here now to see_

_The empty shell for all eternity_

_No one understands_

_          I want to scream, stomp, pull my hair_

_          But all I do is sit and stare_

_No one understands_

_          I search for one I can confide in_

_          Overlooking one who just that have been_

_Like nothing ever felt before_

_No more pity to store_

_I'm here now to see_

_The empty shell for all eternity_

_No one understands_

_          I know one day I shall stop_

_          Leaving my tears behind me and pop_

Inuyasha broke into a long guitar solo, pouring out all the longing and loneliness he felt.  His voice got low, almost a whisper as he sang on.

_Like nothing ever felt before_

_No more pity to store_

_I'm here now to see_

_The empty shell for all eternity_

_I am confiding in you my thoughts_

_Stopping my stupid banterings of shoulds and should nots_

As the last note was played, a lone applause broke out and Inuyasha opened eyes that he hadn't realized he had shut.  Then he noticed her in the corner.  What he didn't see was the tears she quickly wiped away.

Eyes narrowed, he asked, "How long have you been there?"

She stood slowly, walking in front of him.  "From the beginning.  You're playing is beautiful."

"Whatever," was his harsh reply.  Letting his head drop, he pretended to be interested in his strings.  "What's next, guys?"

He could barely hear her sigh of resignation as she sat closer to them in one of the other overstuffed chairs.  He didn't see the hard looks he was receiving from them as he 'tuned' his guitar for the next song.

"How about we play 'Exhilarated?'" was Sango's clipped reply.

Now that stung.  Kikyou had thought of that one; helped them shape it into a little melody.

"K," was all he could say.

The melody was short and lazy.  He couldn't force his vocal cords to sing the lyrics; to painful.  His hands shook, but he managed to keep the song going fairly well.

They played a couple more songs, some fast, some slow, and some just downright creepy; the eerie ones were those he had created after Kikyou's death, but the band played them anyway.  It was past nine o'clock by the time they stopped playing.  Everyone gathered what they would take home.  Sango and Miroku left earlier, having most of their stuff ready beforehand, and thanked Kagome as they exited.

Inuyasha got his things together more slowly, still slightly shaken from that one song.  Kagome approached him as he was nearly ready to go.

"You were really good.  Do you plan on playing anywhere abroad?"

He just glanced at her, continuing his work.

He heard her sigh.  "It won't kill you to talk to me.  I'm not going to bite."

That caught his attention.  Slowly, he stood and got closer to her, forcing her back.

"You don't?  Well, that's nice to know, but…"  She was cornered now, flat against the wall.  His face got close to her own, the heat rushing to her cheeks as he hid a grin.  "I do."

With that he turned abruptly, leaving her against the wall.  A smirk worked its way onto his face as he walked home, thinking about the look on her face.  _This could be fun._

Well, it came out FINALLY.  Hope you enjoyed!  *evil eye* you'd better press that purple button down there and tell me what you think!  I might wait even LONGER for the next update. MWAHAHAHAHA! *cough, cough* Well, yeah……


	6. BIG APOLOGY!

SORRY!  My computer broke down and I couldn't save my work… It may take a while, but I'm GOING to update my stories. ^^**** I'm sorry about all that.  Blame the computer—it hated me.  I'll update as soon as possible!


	7. Integration

**_Integration_**

Things seemed a bit calmer in his life. His father hadn't had his usual bouts of sickness for a while and could actually walk around the house without help, which was another plus because Inuyasha could finally sleep without worrying about him overmuch. Sesshoumaru seemed distracted of late so had no time to bother him. Over all, life seemed to be looking up.

The whole situation made him think of Kagome. Could he bother to actually talk to her? He knew he had been a jerk, but he couldn't change the past; you just had to get over it.

Yeah, today he'd talk to her.

When he reached school, he got out of his car, locking the doors behind him. He got his backpack out of his trunk and slammed it closed, heading toward the building with his head up for the first time.

As he walked in, he ignored the weird looks he got from passers-by and continued on his way, his backpack slung carelessly over one shoulder. The beginning of his day felt good as he came upon Miroku.

"Hey, perv., where's Sango?"

Miroku's head snapped up from its position, looking away from the chest he had previously been inspecting inconspicuously. He gave Inuyasha a flat look.

"Could you keep it down? I've got merchandise to review."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at him. "Merchandise?"

The blonde standing next to Miroku looked up at him in confusion. "Merchandise?"

Miroku sweat-dropped before looking down at her. "Uh, yeah..." Clearing his throat, he said with authority, "I review certain styles of clothing, seeing which is best suited for society. I'm hoping to start up my own chain of clothing-stores." It was a lame excuse that anyone would pick up.

Inuyasha nearly laughed at the lameness of the excuse.

The girl just smiled in interest. "Oh? That's so cute!"

Miroku just smiled in his innocent way that came off as not-so-innocent to anyone he knew. "Yes, well, I don't tell many people. Others might think it…unbecoming of a man of my stature. I only tell those I think I can trust."

She looked up at him in full admiration. "Oh, you have my full loyalty. I won't tell a soul."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, grabbing Miroku's arm and dragging him away. "Come on, Miroku, there's more…merchandise," he said with an evil grin, "to review before classes start."

The girl pouted as they walked away, and Miroku sent her his best apologizing look. Pulling his arm out of Inuyasha's grip, he gave him an angry look. "What was that for? I was about to—"

"We all know what you were about to do," came a feminine voice from close by.

Miroku's face had a guilty look of 'you just got caught', but quickly turned charming as he turned toward the voice. "Sango, my love, where have you been?"

Sango gave him a flat look. "Pervert."

"Yes, dear," he said smiling at her. "But I only have eyes for you."

She just rolled her eyes at his attempt to cajole her.

"That's enough crap out of you, Miroku," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Sango gave Inuyasha a funny look. "You seem to be in a light mood, Inuyasha. What's up?"

He just grinned. "Nothing. Oh, have any of you seen that Kagome girl? I've been meaning to apologize to her."

Sango's flat look told all. "Inuyasha, you've never apologized in your life. What are you after?"

Inuyasha adopted Miroku's innocent look. "I'm not after anything, honest." He held up his hands in mock surrender.

Then he caught sight of her. Kagome walked into the front doors of the school, a polite smile on her face.

Inuyasha was about to walk over when he saw who was trailing behind her.

A tall man, handsome to the onlooker, was talking to her. His dress was casual, a dark brown t-shirt that clung to his chest and loose jeans. His sharp green eyes never wavered from their target even as he pulled a stray hair behind his ear, his high ponytail giving a little to the long brunette thickness it held.

Inuyasha's gaze darkened on Kagome, seeing her smiling face as she talked with Kouga. He didn't catch the agitated movements of her limbs or the flat eyes that regarded Kouga even as she smiled politely at him.

He watched her gaze slip away from Kouga to scan the crowd and then spot his little group. She said something to Kouga then quickly escaped before he could detain her any longer.

"Hey guys." She turned her smile to Inuyasha. "How are you?"

He looked away with a frown. "Feh."

She looked at him in confusion before turning to Sango. "Um, what are you guys up to?"

Sango smiled at her, which Inuyasha caught from beneath his bangs. "We were just hanging out until they let us in. Yourself?"

Kagome grinned back. "Just coming to the pit of extreme mental pain."

Sango laughed with Kagome, her pleasure of Kagome's company apparent. "Oh, I think Inuyasha wanted to tell you something," she said as an afterthought.

"Oh?" Kagome said as she turned to Inuyasha.

He shot Sango a glare before looking at Kagome. "That shirt is ridiculous."

Kagome looked down at her shirt, the tie-dye multi-colors going well with her soft jeans. Lifting her eyes to look back at him, she said, "Well, I'm sorry you think that. I like it."

"Well, I don't."

She frowned at him. "Deal with it."

"Maybe I don't want to," he retorted.

She started to get angry. "Well, that's too bad, Mr. King of Fashion. I don't give a care what you think of my wardrobe, so you can keep your views to yourself."

How dare she talk to Kouga? What was she thinking, talking to that low-down piece of trash? He was only looking for a piece of skirt, and he didn't know how she couldn't see that.

Looking away, all he said was, "Whatever."

Unnoticed to Inuyasha, her shoulders slumped. "What is with you? I come over here to talk, and you nearly bite my head off over a shirt."

He gave her a hard look. "Then has it occurred to you yet that maybe I don't want you over here?"

Her lips thinned. "Fine."

He called himself ten kinds of jerk as he watched her walk away as the bell rang.

Sango gave him a disapproving look. "Nice job, Inu. Great apology."

"Shut up," was all he could say.

They all split off, going to their lockers.

Why did he have to be such a jerk? Mentally, he beat himself up as he went to his locker, attacking the lock with a vengeance.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of tie-dye. He turned his head, seeing her on her knees at her own bottom locker.

It looked as if she couldn't get her lock to work. She had her lip caught between her teeth in an oh-so-cute look of concentration as she worked the combination. He watched her start over and over, never getting the door to pop open.

He shut the door of his own locker, forgetting to grab his textbooks, and walked over to her.

"Want some help?" he asked, feeling bad about the way he had treated her.

She looked up at him then frowned. "Not if you're going to insult me again."

He bit back a retort, knowing he deserved what she dealt him. Silently, he crouched down beside her.

"Locker number?"

"13-34-29-27."

He turned the lock twice in the left direction then turned it right to thirteen. He twisted it to the left again, all the way around once before he went to thirty-four. His fingers worked deftly as he spun it right again to twenty-nine then left to twenty-seven. Reaching under the lock, he lifted the latch, opening the door.

"You're a genius," she said with gratitude.

"Keh. I won't do this again, so you better learn how to open it yourself." He stood up, waiting for her silently.

She shrugged off his rudeness, putting away some of her books. "I'll try." As she stood back up, she smiled at him. "Thanks."

She sure was nice to the guy who couldn't stop insulting her.

"I might as well walk you to class since we both have the same one," he said nonchalantly.

"Whatever you say," she replied, still smiling.

Without another word, he began leading her, walking by her side to their class.

He walked beside her, silent as the grave. He still couldn't believe he had offered her a ride. His eyes kept glancing at her beneath his bangs.

He heard her sigh before she said, "What? Do I have something on my face or something?"

He looked fully at her then. "What?"

"You look at me like I've got some horrible mole on my face or something."

He huffed, turning his eyes away once more. "Feh. Whatever."

She gave another sigh before they reached his car. She went to the passenger side, holding her books patiently.

He stepped to the driver side, unlocking his door. Sitting down in the seat, he leaned over and unlocked her door, not bothering to open it for her.

Her barely whispered, "Figures," was picked up from his sharp ears as she got into the car with him.

"Hey, if you don't want to ride with me, you can always take the bus."

She just rolled her eyes at him, shutting her door. She pulled on her seatbelt as he shut his own door and put the key in the ignition.

He caught her look from the corner of his eye. "What?"

"Aren't you going to put on your seatbelt?"

"Keh. What for?"

That's when he hit the gas.

He caught her hands gripping his door for dear life and couldn't help the smirk that came to his face. Reaching down, he turned on the radio.

Then it became very quiet in the car.

_…Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello, I'm your mind…_

_Giving you someone to talk to…_

_Hello…_

__

His hands gripped the wheel tightly.

_If I smile and don't…belie—_

__

He turned off the radio quickly. He gave her a glance, wondering what she was doing.

Her head was bent forward, eyes closed. Both hands rested on her books in her lap. Tears were trailing down her cheeks.

He nearly flipped the car over as he pulled onto the shoulder, ramming onto the break. Then he turned off the engine.

She gasped in surprise, grasping the door once more.

He turned to her, his gaze intent. "What?! What's wrong?! Why are you crying?!"

"Wha…? Is that why you nearly killed us?! Because I'm CRYING?!"

"Hey, you're the one who started it! Why the hell are you crying?!"

She wiped her cheeks off quickly, looking out the window. "Nothing! It's nothing…"

"Tell me!"

She turned to look at him. "Forget it!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

He hated it when girls cried. It was like their defense mechanism. They don't get what they want and they turn on the water-works.

She turned her eyes back to the window again. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me!"

With an unladylike huff, she turned back to him. "I just like the song, okay?! It makes me cry."

He looked at her in confusion. "You cried because of a SONG?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" She gave him a defiant glare.

He shook his head, huffing. "You've got issues, girl."

"See? I knew you wouldn't understand."

Turning back to the wheel, he turned the ignition back on. "Stupid girl…"

"Oh, shut up," was her pouty reply.

"Don't ever do that again," he said as he pulled back onto the road.

"Excuse me? Are you forbidding me from crying?" His side view of her didn't block the disbelieving look she shot his way. "You're crazy!"

He gave her a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. "Hey, you're the one who got into the car with me."

"Whatever."

She turned back to the window, her hands gripping her seat tightly.

He glanced at her a few more times, heading back to the shrine.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked, keeping her eyes toward the scenery.

"Sit like that. It's like you think you're going to fly out the window any minute."

"Well, you ARE the one driving here."

"Keh!"

Angrily, he trained his eyes on the road, increasing his speed just to spite her. This was one heck of a ride.

As he pulled into her driveway, she unbuckled her seatbelt.

He gave the car a little gas, moving it forward, and she gasped, grappling for the door.

He smirked at her as she glared at him, opening her door. "Thanks for the ride, dog-boy."

"My pleasure, princess."

She got out in a huff, and he got a very nice view of her derriere.

"Hmmm…." The view wasn't bad, he decided.

He was a little disappointed that she didn't wear the low-cut shirts most other girls did as she bent inside to pick up the rest of her books.

Once her books were in her arms, she looked over at him. "See you tomorrow, dog-breath."

"Always a pleasure, princess."

She rolled her eyes at him and got out of his car, closing the door with her hip. He watched her go, liking the sway of her hips as she walked to her door.

No matter how angry she made him, he wasn't going to give up. He would break her from that little shell. Oh, yes…he would.

**It took me AGES to get this sucker together. I hope you like it. I know it's not the best and it wasn't really informative, but it'll get deeper in the next chapter, I promise. Thanks for your patience, and please, review. Ta-ta!**


End file.
